


The Body Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: A little fluffy, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on GMM #1181.





	The Body Chain

"Man, what an episode," Link sighed as the crew left the studio. He was packing up his laptop and getting ready to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto a couch.  
Rhett.  
His eyes were a dark, stormy grey as he examined Link. There was no sound, Link was too surprised to respond. Rhett licked his lips as his mind wandered to a very unholy place.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
Link laughed while his heart beated faster and faster. He couldn't think of anything to get him out of this situation. Or more accurately, he wouldn't.  
He shook that idea out of his head. No, Link, you don't want this. Nope nope nope. You don't want Rhett this close to you. You don't want Rhetts hands to slide down your-  
"We both know why I bought that chain."  
Link snapped back into reality. He got up from the couch, only to be grabbed by his wrist and pulled closer to Rhett.  
"Rhett, let me go."  
"It's suitable for a small woman. Suitable for that tiny little waist of yours."  
"I've had enough, Rhett, it's time to-"  
He was interrupted by Rhett dragging him by his waist into a harsh kiss. He pressed their bodies against each other and as Link felt Rhetts beard rustle against his face, his warm body attached to his, the soft wet heat of his mouth, he almost lost control. But Link doesn't lose control. He pulled away.  
"Rhett! You're being ridiculous!"  
"Am I really?" He walked closer to Link, cornering him.  
"Y-Yes. Stop it. I don't like this. No. No. No." he said with as much assertion he could muster. But Rhett knew Link too well.  
"That's one too many no's," he breathed into Links ear.  
"I'm not playing around, Rhett this is- _oh_!"  
He moaned as he felt Rhetts teeth on his skin.  
Link lost control.  
Rhett felt it. As Link went limp in Rhetts arms he pressed his lips to Links, and as a tingle went up Links back he leaned into the kiss, his fingers curling over Rhetts neck. Rhett began unbuttoning his shirt and soon there was nothing but the body chain between their chests. Link dragged the taller man onto the couch and clutched the back of his head as they moaned between kisses. Rhett dragged his body up Links jeans, grinding on him painfully slowly. Links hips bucked upwards involuntarily and he grabbed Rhett around the waist, driving his body into his own. Links head rolled back as Rhetts dragged his teeth down his embellished chest. The scapulae cut into his back but he still begged for more, Rhett sucking on his nipples, the shiny metal getting into his mouth, and Links fingers digging into Rhetts back. All of a sudden, Link got up and pushed Rhett back. He got off the couch and knelt below Rhett. The only sound was the chain shaking as Links chest heaved.  
Rhett didn't need any explanation. He hastily unbuttoned his jeans and watched Links blue eyes flash beneath his crooked glasses.  
Rhett closed his eyes,taking it all in, but gasped when he felt the heat of Links mouth on his dick. He grasped Links raven locks and pushed him deeper into his pelvis. He felt the back of Links throat skim the tip of his shaft and released a guttural moan, giving no thought to the people outside the studio. Link smirked as he thought to himself, _who's the boss now?_ He raked his teeth across Rhetts dick and brought his mouth to the tip. Rhetts chest heaved, as if it was over. But Link had barely begun. He swiftly began sucking on only the tip, but harder and faster than before. Rhett cried out, but that just made Link more aggressive. He circled Rhetts dick with his tongue and swiftly enveloped the whole thing in his mouth. Rhett grabbed at the chains on Links back and moaned his name. Link pulled his lips up to Rhetts balls and sucked with as much ferocity he could muster.  
"Link, stop!"  
Link kept going. He knew Rhett wanted more and if he couldn't handle it, Link would make him handle it.  
"Link, _Link_ , _LINK_!," He sobbed,practically tearing Links hair off his head.  
Link kept going.  
His hands were set on Rhetts thighs, and although Rhett was pleading for him to stop, he was the boss now. This feeling of control had overpowered him and his entire body was tingling with electricity. It was only when he felt the liquid in his mouth that he released Rhett with a loud pop. Long, thick ropes of white spilled out onto Links chest. Rhett slid down to the floor next to Link, catching his breath. He rested his head on Links shoulder, while Links hand slid into his own. They sat there for a few minutes, Link taking in the smell of Rhetts dirty blond curls, the smell of pomade and cologne and just pure Rhett , the unmistakable scent of Rhett that made his heart flutter and his mind rest. Rhett sat there, enveloped in Links arms, unable to believe his plan worked. The chains and bones against his neck were uncomfortable but the overwhelming feel of Links skin against his own prohibited him from thinking about anything else. He tried his best to stay silent and pause this moment forever, but he raised his head from Links chest and released a loud, giddy laugh.  
Link looked up into Rhetts cloudy grey eyes.  
"What?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.  
"Who would have thought taxidermied animals would be so sexy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I put in that nipple bit cos Link said "nipples are the home of the sex drive" once and I have never stopped thinking about it. This is my first fic so it's probably not that great, I'd love some constructive criticism. I'm actually more of a fluff person and it probably shows a little bit so if people like this one Ill definitely write a fluffier one.


End file.
